Realizations
by Cruel Fate
Summary: [one-shot, NejiSaku] Sakura had a habit of being clean and organized. Neji had his hair in a mess.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

Their thoughts will be narrated. It will make sense later on. I hope.

Yup, I'm back for another one-shot. I just get pumped up with all the reviews I'm getting. Your reviews are very much appreciated. If you're a SasuSaku fan, check out my profile for stories for that pairing.

There will be a tiny bit of language.

Enjoy. Review, ayt?

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

The damn ticking of the clock was putting him on the edge.

Tick.

Tick.

The two occupants of the room were silent.

Tick.

Tick.

The Medic-nin shot an annoyed glance at her current patient. Of course, the man noticed it but decided to ignore her. Again.

Tick.

Tick.

The chocolate haired man was inches from throwing the clock out of the window, where he was looking out of.

Tick.

Tick.

The gaze intensifies, burning a hole on his head.

"What?" The Hyuuga hissed at her. Obviously, his plan of just ignoring her was a complete failure.

Plus, the silence was killing him **and **the stupid clock isn't helping either.

Neji was on the hospital. His most hated place to be. He can't train. He can do anything but stare.

Wondering why the prodigy is here? Well, it was suppose to be a clean assassination when a few misfortunate things happened.

He shall say no more.

The petal haired woman looked at him, meeting his gaze.

Haruno Sakura, now a Medic-nin was thinking of a way to explain her…predicament. She unconsciously twisted a lock of her petal haired tresses.

She looked at something particular in his face.

It was his…**hair**.

His haired was lazily and messily tied into a low ponytail.

His hair had all sorts of tangles.

It was driving the girl insane.

You see, Sakura had a habit of being all squeaky clean. So that if you went o her apartment, you will be questioning if dirt **ever** existed in her home.

Her thoughts were broken when the Hyuuga started to glare at her, waiting for her answer.

"…Its your hair." She muttered looking at him, griping the comb that was on her pocket.

"My **hair**…?" He growled in disbelief. First thing that came into his mind was…

What is **wrong** with this woman?

Ok, fine. So maybe his hair **was **not what you call silky, smooth and combed.

But could you blame him?

When he tries to reach his arm up, a pain will shot to his ribs. Yes, that was his injury from the, thankfully, successful mission.

Two broken ribs.

But his **hair**? His a **man** for god sakes. He doesn't give a damn.

Sakura ignored his comment but instead suggested, "Can I comb it?"

"**It**?" His put as much emphasis as he can into the word. He looked at her.

"Your hair." She growled.

The Hyuuga almost swallowed his spit.

Now, why would the woman think that he, Hyuuga Neji, ANBU captain, a prodigy would agree to that?

They might as well paint each other's nails and tell each other their **feelings**.

The white-eyed prodigy mentally snorted at his last thought.

The obvious reply came, "No."

"Oh, c'mon! You know how I am with tidiness!" Sakura retorted.

"I don't care."

"But…" She tried. "Cleanliness is next to godliness?"

"And so?" He raised a delicate brow.

She remained silent for a while. Neji **was**, for her, a follower of the devil. She mentally shivered at the thought.

"But I'm doing this for your own good." She looked up to him with mock care shown on her face.

"Hah. As if, woman." Came his indifferent reply.

"Uh, I love you?" Sakura tried again.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Haruno."

Sakura thought for a witty come back, there was none.

The Hyuuga smirked. He had one the battle.

But what happened next may change his conclusion.

The ever so famous cute but deadly puppy dog pout was found on her face.

Absolutely irresistible for anybody.

"Pweety pweety pweez?" she asked cutely.

Talk about desparation, ne?

But Neji wasn't just anybody.

"Nice try. No." He crossed his arms from his position on the bed.

Sakura smirked evilly. "Then maybe, I could gie you a haircut, ne?"

The Hyuuga prodigy looked at her with a stare that clearly said: "Your deranged."

"I can always change the records." She explained more. "Since I **am** the head medic-nin here."

Smooth.

"Per say, you always get a headache whenever you touch your hair."

She knows.

That was a pathetic example.

But she had power.

And Neji knew that.

Her smirk widened when he turned his back from her and untied his long hair. He was on his bed, now sitting cross-legged facing his ever so reliable friend, the window.

The Medic-nin excitedly made his way to him standing up from her chair that she was sitting in while they had their little conversation.

Sakura pulled the comb from her pocket and began combing it through the brown locks of the Hyuuga.

She felt his tense muscles relax after a few strides of the comb down his hair.

The Medic-nin smiled.

She reached down his neck holding his hair and started coming underneath it, a few tangles already lost.

The feeling of her skin touching with his sent a unfamiliar feeling through his body.

Sakura started to comb on a rather difficult tangle.

Then out of the blue, she thought of a certain raven-haired avenger, if he would ever let her do this to him or get near him, at least.

Unconsciously, she started to pull on the lock of hair more violently as she muses on her former teammate.

The jerk. She did everything for him but she didn't get even an ounce of gratitude from him.

He just kept pushing her away.

Then the bastard, without regret, betrayed his village.

Sadly, she loved him. Keyword. **Loved**.

Yes, Haruno Sakura, has moved on. She didn't care if he rots in hell, heck, she **wished **he would.

Then a hand covered hers. She broke away from her thoughts.

A sudden realization hit her.

There was only one other person in the room and that was Neji.

Who was holding her hand.

She flushed.

"You're hurting me, Haruno." He explained and placed his hand back to his top of his knee.

Strangely, Sakura wanted Neji to never let go of her hand.

Wait, is she falling for THE Hyuuga Neji?

It can't be but….

Neji **was **smart, undoubtedly, handsome, strong, calm, collected and so on.

Just like Sasuke.

Sakura almost barfed at the mention of his name.

But there was a difference.

Neji can be gentle in his own ways.

Does Sasukeeven **know** what the word gentle is?

Ok, so maybe he does. He **knows** how to **gently** and slowly kill somebody, limb by limb.

She bit back a laugh.

Neji helps others, again, in his own ways.

Sasuke doesn't. The selfish brat. She snorted mentally.

Most importantly.

Neji knows when to admit defeat.

Sasuke, obviously, doesn't.

That's what she liked about Neji. When he fails he just trains harder and sets his failure as a new goal to achieve.

Wait, **like**?

Before she knew it she was already tying Neji's hair back to its natural style, a low ponytail.

She moved a few inches from the bed so that Neji can face her.

"Thanks." He said in his usual, monotone voice.

She smiled. "Your welcome, Neji-**kun**."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised with smirk plastered on his face.

Sakura realized her mistake.

The Medic-nin quickly excused herself, blushing madly, going out of the room.

Neji-**kun**?

The Hyuuga was amused.

As far as he knows, the only oneSakura calls with that suffix isthe Uchiha.

Things are bound to get interesting with his relationship with the Medic-nin.

He decided that he will start calling her by her first name now.

Sakura.

It sounded nice coming out of his mouth.

He liked it.

With that last thought he decided to take a nap and escaped to dreamland.

Oblivious, that a certain pink haired woman returned to his room and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Oops.

Did I say oblivious?

Did I mention that the Hyuuga was a light sleeper?

A ghost of a smile was on his face as he returned to his sleep.

**END.**

First NejiSaku fic. So whaddya think? Tell it on the reviews.


End file.
